bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual World Army
| kanji = 精神界軍 | english = | romaji = Seishinkaigun | founder(s) = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Liliana Melania, Yūga Shikizaki | headquarters = , | leader(s) = Raian Getsueikirite | senior member(s) = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Liliana Melania, Yūga Shikizaki | other members ='Supreme War Unit': * Spiritual Intelligence Unit * Long-Range Battle Division * Short-Range Battle Division * Special Battle Division * Medical Division | affiliation = , , | purpose = Destroy the Impero Nascosto | tblColour = Darkblue | textColour = white }} The Spiritual World Army (精神界軍, Seishinkaigun) is the combined forces of the Gotei 13, the Espada, and MisQ. The army was created for the sole purpose of fighting in the War of the Worlds. Purpose The purpose of this unity was to take down the immense threat to the balance of the worlds created by Akujin's Impero Nascosto. In order to accomplish this, each side pooled their resources and abilities with each other in order to create a viable defense to Akujin's overbearing might. Unification After the conquests of and the by Akujin's empire, the Espada and the Gotei 13 formed a temporary peace treaty which mandated them to defeat the Impero Nascosto. MisQ, the human faction in the alliance, joined shortly after. To such end, all three sides created the Spiritual Intelligence Unit to pool their intelligence and knowledge to fight Akujin with full force. Composition It is unknown exactly how many soldiers the Spiritual World Army possesses, however, it is suspected to be close to the same number as the Impero Nascosto. The army's base of operations is located within the in . In order to complete the merger, the structures of all three organizations were broken down and reconfigured for the new army. Supreme War Unit The Supreme War Unit (最高交戦部隊, Saikō Kōsen Butai) is the name given to the overall military forces of the Spiritual World Army. Each division is lead by a captain (隊長, taichō) and a lieutenant (副隊長, fukutaichō). The army is lead by a variation of the Gotei 13's captain-commander, the Regimental Commandant (連隊長, Rentaichō). Because the forbade Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from becoming the leader, fearing he would have too much power, the title was given to Raian Getsueikirite, who was Akujin's primary objective anyways. Spiritual Intelligence Unit The Spiritual Intelligence Unit (灵諜報部隊, Reichōhō Butai) is the combined intelligence unit of the army. Headquarters The army's main headquarters is located in a compound in the outermost district of the Rukongai, not far from the Rukongai's mountainous district. Notable Members († = confirmed death) Uniforms Unlike in the Impero, there is a strict uniform variation between the units on the army. The Shinigami of the army all wears the standard black shihakushō, a black hakama, and white tabi. Captains wear their captain's haori. The Arrancar all wear white robes, similar to the ones they wore under 's command. The humans, on the other hand, wear specially designed military uniforms. Trivia * The structure of the Spiritual World Army is based on that of the Allied Shinobi Forces from the Naruto universe. See also * War of the Worlds